People often rely on graphical representations more than textual representations of information. They would rather look at a picture than a block of text that may be equivalent to the picture. For instance, a home owner may cut out pictures of magazines to show contractors exactly what is desired when remodeling a kitchen or bathroom. Textual representations of the same material often fall short. The tool that the home owner may use is no more complex than a pair of scissors.
In the computing world, however, attempting to capture and convey the identical content can be cumbersome. Typical computer systems provided limited ability to capture and convey graphically intensive content. Rather, they are optimized for capturing and rendering text or do not provide user friendly interfaces for capturing and conveying images.
Some computing systems have expanded the input and interaction systems available to a user by allowing the use of a stylus to input information into the systems. The stylus may take the place of both the keyboard (for data entry) as well as the mouse (for control). Some computing systems receive handwritten electronic information or electronic ink and immediately attempt to convert the electronic ink into text. Other systems permit the electronic ink to remain in the handwritten form.
The options available to users of computer systems for capturing and conveying content displayed on display devices are limited. Capturing and conveying displayed content remains difficult and cumbersome